


the world put you in front of me (and we aligned)

by giyuus



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Lowercase, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, alpha Gintoki, gintoki has nipple kink!, omega Hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuus/pseuds/giyuus
Summary: hijikata puts up with gintoki's antics, even down to his kinks. oh, and things always does get better for the main character of a JUMP anime especially if you're from gintama, because almost everything is possible, really.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	the world put you in front of me (and we aligned)

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first time writing something rated M, i'm scared like is this even rated M if all i'm doing is excessively using the word "nipples" aha ha. also, this is like an attempt at humour and i don't have one so suck up the nasty jokes pls thank you very much !! i'm also new to the fandom (haven't finish the anime yet lol) but i just love ginhiji too much that i have drafts lying in my laptop, this one is like written in less than a day because i really just wanted to write about gintoki's kink for nipples (that arc shinpachi and hijikata compete to become otsuu's official fan club)! i mean it's hard not to see the way gintoki was playing with taka-tin's nipple!! nyways do excuse my poor grammars or any missing words bc this is not beta-read aha ha plus i wrote this on my phone and did the last editing on my laptop :-D
> 
> p/s: title is from we stayed up all night - tourist ft. ardyn
> 
> pp/s: i wanted to make up a title that's similar to gintama's episode titles but my brain fails me :-(

he doesn't know when it started. maybe it has always been there. i mean, if you look carefully at that episode where he picked up taka-tin. that foreigner he picked up out of nowhere so he could replace shinpachi's friend. and if he remembered correctly, there's obviously, at some point in time, where he fondled with the man's nipples when the foreigner failed to answer the last question because he wanted to shit so bad. but that's the thing, he had proceeded to fondling those pale pink nipples despite the lack of reaction from taka-tin and maybe the obsession stemmed from that. it was really just mindless action but he can't pondering his kink when hijikata mentioned it.

"oi, can you stop playing with my nipples?" it was when they finally got the time to themselves. hijikata has been busy with more patrols, especially since there has been few attacks from the radicals. gintoki was same old but sometimes he would get caught up with long arcs that time becomes more of an imagination rather than a concept. and by the time they realized they haven't seen each other in weeks, it would always be on the last episode of some arc. and obviously, they would encounter with each of the other the next day. all the time, but today's story is not about how fate works its magic on them. today's about how gintoki discovered his love for nipples (especially hijikata's) and how it only grows.

"have you seen your nipples, hijikata-kun? it's so pink and soft and perk-"

"shut the fuck up!!!!" hijikata cut him off. his face was beet red, really there was only red on his face. he tries to cover his face with his hands but gintoki grabbed onto them, admiring the tomato version of a human in front of him. gintoki really wanted to rile him again, just to see if he can get the other to turn redder which would be really cute, but there's the pink nipples again. they're looking at him, asking him to be played with. _ugh fuck_.

gintoki latched his mouth onto one of them while the other reached to pinch the soft flesh, circling the nub. there's really no explanation for it, he didn't have partners before he started going steady with the raven-haired. it really was just flings that never lasted enough for them to check in into the cheap motels by the streets, or when he fondled with taka-tin's nipples, it really was just a mindless action that he never paid too much attention to. hijikata's pink, soft nipples are probably the catalyst to the awakening of his love towards the body parts. they definitely sated his desire of it when strings of hitched moans kept pouring out of hijikata's mouth, like a song of its own.

maybe it's only limited to hijikata's nipples. he doesn't know but the hypothesis is likely because it never occured to him that he would spend so much time in licking and fondling the pink nubs. he finds extra pleasure in it when he hears hijikata's soft moans or when the raven-haired tries to stay grounded from the high by putting his hands around gintoki's neck, his back arching beautifully whenever he does. and whenever gintoki pays extra attention to the two soft pink babies (gintoki considers them delicate enough and annoyingly cute), the air around them would be concentrated with hijikata's scent. the strong smell of citrus, with a hint of floral tones. he doesn't think too much about describing the scent, he just thinks the smell makes him go crazy. an aphrodisiac of its own.

"just imagine when they swell with milk when you get knocked up with my pups." at the mere thought of it, gintoki feels himself salivating at the idea of a pregnant hijikata with perkier nipples. obviously, he has to stop paying so much attention to the pink buds if he wants the thought to materialize.

(and yes this piece of writing suddenly becomes centered around the setting of omegaverse because that would make the main character more pleased with the fact that hijikita toushirou, the demonic vice-commander, is an omega. one that is capable of getting pregnant which obviously gives room for the plot " _the omega's breasts became more prominent as his pregnancy progresses_ ". which would be an extreme delight for the mc, of fucking course.)

"i'm going to put a restraining order on you." the thing is, hijikata could deny it all he wants but his body always speaks for itself. he never pushed gintoki away for playing too much with his nipples despite his complaints. maybe he finds pleasure in it somewhere after having the two buds being fondled around too much. sometimes, when they brushed the fabric of his undershirt, he would flinch because the sensation was just too much. his nipples have gotten sensitive, and he finds himself putting on band aids on them. that would count as an evidence enough for the crime of obstructing the police officer's work.

"say what you want but i know your body more than you."

 _oh fuck_. but gintoki knows and hijikata knows even better that's the fucking bitter truth.

-

he has long admitted it. if he was to list out the long list of reasons why he loves his mate so much, it would be his nipples. and the pink buds. oh, wait, it's the rosey pink circles on his chest. oh. did he just listed three? there's so much to it but it wouldn't be so romantic if he listed all of them here on some fic that started because the author wanted to write about gintoki's nipples kink.

how long has it been since they have been together? it was roughly three years, and they have been mated to each other the first year they started becoming lovers. it was impulsive when they decided after the second bottle of sake that they should become mates, and it was convincing enough for hijikata when gintoki was able to list three legit reasons why they should become mates (which shall not be inquired). basically, everyone knew it was coming because even when they are apart from each other, they would reek of the other's scent. hijikata was worried at first because there's just so much threats he can take from sougo but now the gorilla of a commander is even doing all this shit that only makes him shiver in fear. kondou is actually treating him like some frail housewife omega, which ticks hijikata off because his secondary gender used to matter less when he was not mated.

(he doesn't know what happened, but somehow it has stopped entirely. and he catches kondou cowering in fear whenever gintoki sidles up next to hijikata. again, he doesn't know what happened between the two but he knows to lean closer to gintoki, a small gesture of appreciation.)

oh, and it has been three long years and there are things that hijikata supposed he should have expected but why is it pregnancy is not anywhere on the list? hell, he was more suprised than anyone because yes, their sex life seems to be a recurring topic among their circle, and he knows more than anyone that they don't always practice safe sex because gintoki is insatiable, always getting right to it. but obviously, he never skips the nipples. _ugh_.

with his baby bump becoming more prominent as he's reaching the five months mark, his body is also going through some changes. he should have seen it coming, hell he could find information on how male omegas adapt their body during pregnancies on a book somewhere but it still surprises him all the same every time he wakes up to gintoki sucking on his nipples, again. he have lost count of the number of times he's aroused from his sleep because there's someone licking and playing with his breasts (it annoys him how they have gotten more plump).

this has been going on since, hijikata wonders and he stares at the dead eyes that are latched to his chest, maybe since a month ago? the first few times he would wake up with heavy arousal pooling in his lower half, sheets wet with his sweet slick that seems to keep pouring out everytime gintoki nips at his nipples. thank god, prior to gintoki's escalated craze towards hijikata's nipples, he had researched about having sex during pregnancies. in fact, he had did manic research because everything just scares him when he's pregnant, like the whole world is against even his doting, sex-crazed alpha.

"if you keep on sucking on them, i swear to god, there will be nothing left for the baby." hijikata sighs but he doesn't budge because there's no use. at times like this, gintoki usually uses extra strength in pining down the omega's hands to the futon, completely lost in the haze cast from the spell of hijikata's nipples. "gintoki." that's the first warning but gintoki pays no mind, as usual.

"oi, get off me." the second one and gintoki sucks harder. it takes all of hijikata to hold in a moan, he can't lose now. not after the countless loss against the morning assaults. he probably managed to stop gintoki once or twice. and that was only because he needed to puke so bad.

"gintoki, seriously, i mean it. stop it." that did the trick, for awhile. gintoki stops to look at hijikata, whose face is red with anger and embarrassment, and for a moment supply the thought that the view before him is both cute and sexy. which only lead to another paragraph of sucking, licking and fondling the pink, plump nubs.

"FUCKING STOP, YOU PERM-HEAD POOP!"

that's obviously the last straw for both of them. hijikata knows how gintoki gets sensitive about his hair, and the omega has nothing against the silver perm (it's convenient how easily he can grab onto it when they're having sex) but gintoki always feels the otherwise.

"THAT'S MEAN! MY HAIR IS NOT POOP!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME!"

hijikata uses this chance to throw off gintoki's hold on his hands and sits up, there's slick running down his thighs and the sheet is dirty from last's night activity. how the hell did he even sleep yesterday? his body is sore all over, from sex and the swollen belly. his back hurts like a bitch, ugh. he groans.

gintoki reluctantly moves away, mouth turning into a small pout. there's white liquid near the corners of his mouth and hijikata doesn't stop to wonder that that might be his breast milk. there's equal part of awe and disgust at the thought of how his body had accommodated to such changes. and why the hell is gintoki moping like a child who has been denied of candies when hijikata is at the receiving end of his assaults?!

"stop moping around, i'm the one who's putting up with your endless need to suck on my breasts." ugh, and it's even worse when hijikata is starting to see droopy dog ears at both ends of gintoki's head. he's really going crazy and he's going to blame it on gintoki and maybe the baby too.

"....it's not my fault that your nipples are always asking for special attention. right, toshi one and toshi two?" _oi, oi_ , gintoki has the audacity to reach out for "toshi one" and "toshi two" even after getting scolded at. his alpha is crazy, and his nipples are the victims (and the cause) of his madness.

"i'm moving back to the barracks." hijikata says and he makes sure his yukata properly covers his chest, tugging the cloth tightly to make sure not a sliver of skin is exposed.

"wait! wait! wait!!"

"say your goodbye now, bastard."

"hijikata-kun, i'm sorry! and it's not good for the baby to be away from their father, right! now, now, my lovely mate, it is not good to separate us like this!"

"we both know the "us" you are referring to are _you and my breasts_." hijikata says, deadpan.

gintoki can't even the deny it. it's a losing battle on his side so he resulted to doing what he does best, clinging to hijikata as he smothers the omega with his scent. "don't be mean to gin-san. he's going to die if he doesn't tend to toshi one and toshi two."

"LIKE HELL I CARE, GO DIE AND ROT IN HELL!"  
  


-

anyways it's save to say that gintoki's need to care for the two toshis has been limited to once a week, and he's on the verge of being banned from ever getting anywhere near hijikata. but all in all, everything's good. _maybe?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this !! any form is feedback is greatly appreciated <3 !!


End file.
